A Timeless Lull
by Mr. Fishy
Summary: Lilly and Oliver. Holy Moses! We still have thirty minutes!


**Author's Note: **You know something? There are so many Lily/Oliver stories about how they get together and then it ends. There aren't too many stories with them just being together as a couple. So here's to them just being them.

_**Dedication: **_For the most boring Chemistry teacher there ever lived- if it weren't for you, I would have never written this during your class when I got distracted.

……

Chemistry is boring. Mrs. Sanders has a funny voice (high pitched and squeaky, sounds like car tires skidding down a frozen highway. ERRRCHH!) She's standing up front behind her brown podium talking about something. I don't know I'm not listening.

"Blah, blah, chemicals, blah, blah, acid, blah, blah explosions."

Whatever.

I tie my hair back in a bun and then lean back in my chair and tap my foot on the floor. It's fifth period. Five down one to go, I can make it! Miley is actually taking notes, that's probably the only good thing about having a friend who cares; I can just copy her work.

Hummm? I wonder if Mrs. Sander would notice if I pulled out my ipod. I need some music, or something to pass the time in this class. I pull myself forward and sit up. Oliver's seat is all the way up front after being caught trying to pass me a note. I smile wryly at the memory.

He's so pathetic, but I love him to death. I wonder if Mrs. Sanders would notice if I threw a paper ball at Oliver's head to get his attention. Probably. I check the clock by turning myself around to stare. Holy Moses! We still have thirty minutes!

Grumbling I turn around and notice Mrs. Sanders passing out papers. I get handed one and sigh: I _knew _I should have listened. Everyone around me is digitally working. Even Oliver is scribbling something or other on his paper. What a drag it is being at school. I could be doing all sorts of more useful things right now.

I slip my right leg underneath me and stare at the paper. There's a bunch of random numbers and strange equations I've never even heard about. I don't really plan on saving lives when I get older. I mean I couldn't even take care of my brother's pet goldfish for the week he was gone at camp. So why do I need Chemistry? Screw this, I'm taking Environmental Science.

I make a mental note I'm bound to forget later to go to the guidance office and switch. Oh good grief the woman is talking again. You'd think at her job interview someone would notice how annoying her voice is and not think twice about hiring her. Oh well, maybe she's like brilliant or something.

"Blah, blah, number five, blah, blah Lily?"

I snap at the mention of my name. Huh? "Huh?" I say aloud looking around quickly.

"Up here Lily." Mrs. Sanders frowns. "Answer number five please."

My eyes dart to the blank paper. Shoot! Let's see that weird word means…. It means… shoot! "Well," I reply drawing out my 'well' "You see I'm not really sure what that-"

"Were you even listening when I asked if everyone understood the material Lily?" She grips.

Man! Why do teachers have to poke you with a stick when you're down? I answer with a feeble no and she sighs angrily and says something about me staying after class. (Mom's going to love this.) Miley turns around in her seat and I see the beginnings of a smirk on her face. I stick out my tongue at her.

The bell rings and I pack my things up slowly as Mrs. Sanders glares dagger at me. (Oh blow it out your rear end lady.) Miley waves at me as she rushes off to her math class. Oliver stays behind and leans on my desk.

"Tisk, tisk Lily." He laughs slinging his bag over his shoulder. "What _are _we going to do with you?"

I shrug, "Well if Mrs. Sanders doesn't crucify me this afternoon how about we catch a movie and then dinner?"

Oliver looks off into the distance; I know he's running all his homework assignments and work schedule through his head. "Sure," He replies after a moment, "I just have a French test coming up Monday but I can spear a few hours to spend with you oh rebellious teen." He smiles softly and kisses my cheek.

I watch him walk away, because it's one of my favorite things to do other then play with his hair. Mrs. Sanders is flipping through her piles of papers and I stride over and lazily lean against her large desk. "What's the damage for today?" I ask casually.

"You're failing my class Lily." She snaps back harshly, her dark eyes flaming with rage. Ooh, I'm shaking in my boots. Tell me something I don't know. I finally meet her eyes and sigh.

"What about extra credit?" I suggest.

"No, I've given you more then enough chances Lily, this time you're just going to have to try harder, like everyone else. I'm a little tired of your slacker attitude." Mrs. Sander's large eyebrows come together and her eyes burn holes through mine.

I shrug. "Maybe Chemistry just isn't for me. I mean I don't understand what's going on half the time."

"Well we could try a tutor." She says after a moment. "The best person I have for your period is Oliver Oken."

No way! My Ollie is a little smarty pants! "Really?" I ask, eyebrows rising up into my hairline.

"Yes." Mrs. Sander beams. "He has become quite the student. I understand the two of you are friendly?" She asks.

I snort, try very friendly. I picture Oliver in the passenger seat of my 1966 blue bug kissing my neck. I picture him lying on my bed playing with my hair as I read our French notes…

I nod and let her continue. "If you like I will schedule time for you two to study in the library."

"Sounds great! Thanks Mrs. Sanders. Scouts honor, I'll do better!" I smile perking up. She shakes her head.

"You make it so difficult to dislike you Lily." She smiles handing over my old assignments. "You may correct these answers and we'll take it from there. I expect nothing less then a B on the next test." She warns as I run off.

My last period of the day is English. I slip into the class while Mr. Bader writes on the board. I sit in my usual seat behind Oliver. He turns in his seat and smiles at me while shaking his head. We are assigned a passage in our books about Nathaniel and Sophia Hawthorne (who were probably the happiest couple through out American literature. Just a fun fact.)

I skim the reading, partly because I've heard it all before. I look over one of Hawthorne's stories and take a few scattered notes and then the bell is ringing and Oliver is taking my hand. He helps me pack up my books and put away my folders and we met Miley in the hallway near the parking lot.

She waves us over and begins talking about a new production she's managing for the drama department. "… I didn't want to try out this year because I really want to work on the back stage stuff. It looked kind of interesting. And Mrs. Flowers promised I could help her direct! Isn't that cool?" She jumps excitedly as we walk out into the cool winter air.

"So cool!" I chime in. "You've gotta snag me and Oliver some tickets! Oh and tell that jerk off Greg that he can't act! I mean why do you guys always give him the leads?" I grip pulling out my car keys.

Oliver holds my bag for me as I unlock the door. Miley smiles brightly. "Not this year! I'm putting Greg in his place!"

We high five and Miley checks her watch. "Ow! I promised daddy I'd meet him at the studio today, so can we take a rain check on the study session for the Chemistry test?" She asks.

"We have a test?" I blurt out as Oliver chuckles and places his and mine school bags into the back seat of my bug.

"Do you ever listen? I mean seriously Lily, how do you survive?" Miley laughs adjusting her school bag strap.

"Don't know," I admit, "It's all him." I grin pointing to Oliver who is sitting and waiting for me in the car.

"Aw you guys are cute… and insanely annoying sometimes." She adds at the end as I lean into the car and kiss Oliver on the cheek. "See you!" Miley says running off. I get in the car and start the engine. Oliver quickly flips on the radio and we hum to an old Beatle song. ("_Back in the USSR, you don't know how lucky you are boy!"_)

"So how was Mrs. Sanders? Taking from your current non crucified appearance it went well?" He jokes tapping his foot to the song.

"Yeah, which brings me to this- you're kind of my tutor now." I say turning in on our street. "Mrs. Sanders wants you to help me with my old work and score a good grade on the up coming test or it's bye, bye good GPA."

Oliver nods. "Sure, I'll help. It'll be nice." He flashes me an open mouth smile and I see his white teeth from the corner of my eye. We park in my drive way and I turn to him. You're too good for me Ollie, I want to say but I know it'll only make him upset. Instead he kisses me fully on the lips and I tangle my fingers in his thick shaggy hair.

Oliver pulls back after moment. "Thanks for driving me around these last few days. My car should be out of the shop soon."

"It's no problem-o oh boyfriend of mine!" I say lightly earning a laugh from the boy next to me.

"You're crazy Lily."

"You know you love it."

"Honestly? I really do."

I decide his last statement has earned him another kiss. So I lean in and lightly brush my lips over his. (A question.) I feel his lips smile against my cheek. He kisses me harder, his hands slide down to my hips. (An answer.) I don't protest. My hands go to his collar, pulling him closer…

I'm lying on my bed flipping through the paper to find movie times. Hum, I stroke my chin and scan over the page. It's a Friday night why isn't anything popping out at me?

"LILY!" My mother shouts from the bottom of the stairs.

"YEAH?" I yell back, eyes glued to the paper.

"OLIVER IS HERE! I'M LETTING HIM UP!"

"COOL!"

My door is open, as usual. I hear Oliver's feet pat the carpet as he walks down the hall to my room.

"Hey there." He whispers, leaning against my doorframe.

"Hey handsome, help me pick a movie." I move so my legs are underneath me leaving room for Oliver to collapse onto my bed. He does so and we tangle together to read the times. His arms wrapped around my waist. My legs twisted up in his.

"Comfy?"

"Yes." He replies.

"Ooh! What about Becoming Jane! I love Jane Austen!" I squeal, finally a movie! I look over at Oliver's sour face.

"Spear me." He says.

"Hey it's all your fault I fell in love with her books. You're the one that bought me Pride and Prejudice for my thirteenth birthday."

"Well that was only because you suddnely found an interest in literature. If I could I would travel back in time and slap my younger self."

"Well you can't."

"But if I could…"

"Shush Oliver we're going and you'll like it." I kiss his cheek and I detangle myself from him and get up. Oliver groans and I grab his arm and pull him up. We trud down the stairs together and I grab my purse, keys, and wave a hand to my parents and then we are off. Oliver checks his walet for money.

"I can chip in for some cash." I offer as I park.

"Nope, no way. You drove I'm paying, babe." Oliver says firmly. It's Friday night, date night. The line to get tickets is endless. I smell the popcorn and hear the the sounds of people talking, walking, laughing. Oliver drapes his arm around my shoulder and pulls me close. I like the sound of his heart bump. (Contast.) We smile and move forward with the line.

"Two please for Becoming Jane." Oliver tells the fuzzy haired teen from behind the glass. We get our tickets and I race over to the counter and order our favorite: Peanut M&M's. We show our tickets and then walk into the dim cool theater. Oliver scops out two seats in the middle.

I ripe out the packet and pop a blue M&M in my mouth. "Ollie?" I ask holding up a red one. He nods and opens his mouth. I place it in his mouth and he crunches down and smiles at me. I corss my legs and feel a jolt run through me as the lights turn out and the music starts…

"That was _so _good! And the ending just breaks my heart." I gush as we walk out to the parking lot. Oliver nods.

"You know what? I liked it too, just don't tell the guys." He adds quickly at the end. I laugh and we settle back into my car. I start up the engine. I can feel Oliver's eyes on me as I pull out of the parking lot. The sun has already set. It's dark out. He turns on the radio and I hum along, wildly off key.

We drive in silence, but it is comfortable and nice. Oliver shyly rests his hand on my knee and gives it a gently squeeze as he gazes out the window at the passing cars, lights, and buildings.

I feel so content and good right now. Not even my failing Chemistry grade can touch me here, in Oliver's calming presences.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks after a long moment.

"You." I smile, still staring at the road ahead. "Always you."

**End**

…

**Author's Note: **(I' AM ALIVE! … It's been a while, I know.)

I wrote this a bazillion years ago. Probably the day after I completed _Hourglass_, so if you caught the quick time traveling pun Oliver made- power to you! Also, I know I need to update on all my other stories but I'm kind of… well… blah right now. Not in one of my best moods. Hope you enjoyed this and if you feel like it ramble to me. Leave your thoughts.


End file.
